The invention pertains to yacht racing timers used by participants in yacht racing.
Getting a good start in a yacht race, that is crossing the starting line with a good velocity immediately after the starting signal, is very important. Accordingly, means are provided to permit the participants to anticipate the moment at which the start will occur. Typically, a racing signal is given at precisely 10 minutes prior to the start of the race. This signal is usually an audible horn or cannon firing accompanied by raising of a white shape. This shape is lowered 30 seconds prior to the second racing signal which occurs at precisely 5 minutes prior to the start of the race. This second racing signal consists of an audible horn or cannon firing accompanied by raising of a blue shape. The blue shape is lowered 30 seconds prior to the starting signal. The next racing signal consists of an audible horn or cannon firing accompanied by raising of a red shape. In multiple class races, subsequent classes may start at 5 minute or 10 minute intervals following the first start described above.
Participants generally use special mechanical stop watches that indicate the time remaining to the start or to the next racing signal. These watches are reset, then started at one of the racing signals in order to synchronize them with the sequence of racing signals. These watches are designed for 5 minute intervals between racing signals. Problems with these watches include lack of accuracy, lack of easy readability and lack of flexibility. Flexibility is needed because races are often started with 3 minute intervals between racing signals rather than 5 minute intervals described above. Furthermore, the last 10 to 20 seconds prior to the start of the race are extremely hectic, with the skipper having to avoid fouling or touching other closely maneuvering boats, avoiding being over the starting line prematurely, and trying to maneuver into a good position. Minimal time is available for reading a timer and yet knowing the time remaining to the start is very important. Thus a means of counting down the seconds to the start without watching the timer would be very useful.